


If you believe me when I said I hate you, why can't you believe me when I said I love you?

by AraOru



Series: Soulmates AU [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Character Death, Conflict, Disappointment, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Internal Conflict, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Problems, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraOru/pseuds/AraOru
Summary: Rook thought happiness isn't mean for him because of his position, hated by his soulmates.But his journey in love prove himself and someone else wrong.
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Leona Kingscholar, Vil Schoenheit/Idia Shroud
Series: Soulmates AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166426
Kudos: 11





	If you believe me when I said I hate you, why can't you believe me when I said I love you?

**Author's Note:**

> Supposed to be a side story of 'Soulmates didn't have to be together, but I do love you', but it might as well became the main story.
> 
> (Title might change(?))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rook is the best wingman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same AU as 'Soulmates didn't have to be together but I do love you' 
> 
> Supposed to be a side story but might as well become a main story at this point.

‘A freak from the same hometown? seriously?’

When Rook found out the words on his wrist is a sign of his soulmates, his smile could beat the sun. 

“Really? Then when will I met them?” Rook asked eagerly to his mother

“that, I don't know, but when you met your soulmates, your tattoo will change its colour” Rook mother smiled at his son, her precious of all

“What if I forgot what I first think of when I met them?” 

“That is almost impossible, if you guys are soulmates, you will remember” 

“Then, are you and father is soulmates?” 

Rook’s mother smile did not change.

“No, your father and I are not soulmates” 

Rook seems surprised.

“...but you guys seem happy! there’s no way you guys aren’t soulmates, right?” 

Rook’s mother laughed.

“Now that’s where you’re wrong, Rook, soulmates does exist, but soulmates did not have to be romantic, they can be platonic”

“...Then? how about your soulmales? I don’t see any writings on yours?”

“...it’s because my soulmates have died”

Rook gasped.

“What a dramatic little one, it’s not a big deal, I never met them anyway” 

“So you were born with one?” 

“Yes, my writings disappear when I was 17 years old”

“Is it possible to be born without one?” 

“...yes, but it usually doesn’t mean good”

“Huh?”

“Death and sickness is usually the fate that awaits them” 

“...That is simply sorrowful” Rook frowned.

“Yes, so imagine my happiness when I found you with one!” 

Rook smiled.

Though there is something that has been bothering his mind.

_Why did his soulmates call him a freak?_

* * *

_‘What a beauty! really worth the title prince’_

“...Father, there is this writing in my wrist”

Leona’s father simply glanced at him while Farena is cheering.

“What?” Leona frowned.

“You have a soulmate!” 

“...hah?” 

“that word in your wrist is what your soulmates first think of you!”

“...I don’t want soulmates”

“Don’t be like that, Leona” Leona’s father finally spoke.

Leona stays quiet, letting his father continue.

“Soulmates is important for our family, that’s why our family have ways so we know who is our soulmates using this unique thing that can only be used once per 10 years, so no one will pretend to be our soulmates” 

“...how troublesome” Leona sighed.

“Aww! Don’t be like that! I’m sure once you met them, you will fall in love!” 

Ah, how foolish of Farena, he got no time for that, he is busy.

“Whatever you said” Leona grumbled then left.

“Wait” Leona stopped when his father called him.

“Don’t forget to cover your mark. here, I give you my wrist band for the meantime” Leona’s father pulls out a nice motif wrist band and gave it to Leona.

“...thanks”

“thank you” Leona’s father corrected then permit Leona to left.

Before Leona fully left, he heard his brother saying that his soulmate's personality must have been interesting. 

Well, whatever, it’s just soulmate, not important. 

* * *

Rook’s father smiled when Rook catches a rabbit.

“Should we eat rabbit stew tonight?” 

“Can we have chicken instead?” 

“but your rabbit will go to waste…”

“Then roasted rabbit?” 

“Great idea, let’s set up a fire” Rook’s father hummed, taking some of the firewood stock and make a fire while Rook happily cleaned his rabbit.

the sunset is a wonderful sight to see while waiting for your roasted rabbit to be ready. 

“Rook, listen to me” 

Rook turn to his father who is watching the sunset too.

“This world has much beauty that I have yet discover, I’ve gotten old enough and the beauty in this world is simply endless” 

Rook listen to his father carefully, admiring how his father phrases his feeling.

“There’s beauty in everything, even imperfection, there is no ugly in this world, Rook” 

“Really?”

Rook’s father laughed.

“look at that big tree, looks ugly right? but can’t you see how majestic that big tree is? isn’t it wonderful?” 

Now that Rook’s father has pointed it out, Rook definitely can see the beauty in everything he saw.

“...Yes, it is majestic”

Rook’s father smiled, then signed Rook to come close. 

when Rook come close, Rook’s father patted his head.

“This concept also applies to good and evil, alright? Everything has its share, The good always have evil in them, and the same applies to evil. no matter how evil someone is, there must be at least one good thing in them. it is just a matter of perspective” 

That concept makes Rook feel something different about the world. 

How anything can be different when you saw it from a different perspective, it’s almost magical.

“This unique world,” Rook’s father sighed “Sometimes I wish I can see more to it” 

Rook tilts his head.

“Then I will find the beauty for you” Rook sounds so sure that his father widened his eyes for a moment, that surprise didn’t last long and he immediately laughed.

“Thank you, Rook, I appreciate it” 

They ate under the moonlight with the fire crackling beside them.

* * *

Leona scowled when he saw Farena with a girl.

“...” He grimaced when it seems like that girl is flirting with Farena, well, that is before Farena notices him and call him.

Oops, time to go.

“Wait! Leona!” Farena ran and pull Leona toward him and that girl.

“...what?!” Leona at one side is annoyed, but he is curious too, it's impossible for a child to not be curious, after all.

“I haven’t introduced you to her yet, right? well, Leona, this is my soulmate! and this is Leona! my younger brother” 

Farena’s soulmate chuckled.

“It’s impossible for me to not know who prince Leona is, don’t you think? Greetings, I’m your brother soulmate” Farena’s soulmate bowed.

“yes, good to meet you” Leona bowed back awkwardly.

“Do you want to know how we found each other?” Farena beamed at Leona.

“..no, goodbye” 

“Now, now, what is wrong with staying for a while, Prince Leona?” Farena’s soulmate smiled.

Because a female asked him to stay, he stayed.

and gosh, the story is so basic, accidentally meeting each other and notice that their word is changing colour.

when they finally let Leona go, Leona curses because he is late in studying history.

* * *

Leona resent his servants.

_It’s not like he will use his unique magic to destroy them._

_Why is it he has to be feared?_

_All magic is dangerous if you use it dangerously._

_why is it that they love Farena, but see him as a burden?_

_Don’t they realise that Leona has a higher position than them?_

_why they act like that?!_

_He already studied hard, can’t they see?_

_where is the praise he deserves?_

_Where is the singing he deserves?_

_Why is that only fear that he got?_

_why Farena got the praise? why Farena got the singing?_

_Why? Why? Why?_

_It’s not fair, it’s not fair._

_He wants to be number one!_

_But why fate puts him as number two?_

_why fate… be like that?_

* * *

When Rook is ten years old, his parents let him hunt on his own.

You may think it’s bad parenting, but for Rook, it is a good time for finding true self.

He learnt to appreciate beauty, and his father is right! it makes him go crazy to know there’s so much beauty he hasn’t discovered yet. 

talk about alone time to get know himself, soulmates slip past his mind.

He also remembered what his parents teach him about soulmates.

and that is you do not need your soulmates to be happy.

Rook’s parents are the living existence of that.

Hearing their love story is amazing.

to defy fates themselves.

_Isn’t it simply fascinating?_

but Rook also loves the idea of soulmates.

knowing there’s a person out there who is bound to you.

He wonders, what will his meeting with his soulmates be like?

Will they dance together? will they live the world happily together?

...or they will just be enemy like his father did with his soulmates?

Rook’s mood turns sour, while his parents are a great example of defying fates, they are also a great example of soulmates that doesn’t work. 

He stared at the word in his hand.

_‘freak…’_

well, at least Rook knows that they are from the same hometown.

but freak?

_will it be a good sign of soulmates?_

_when insulting is the first that came inside their mind?_

well, never mind, he’s just going to hope they change their thought later.

Rook smiled at the night sky.

He simply can not wait when his soulmate will reveal themselves.

* * *

a 12 years old Leona never thought that his soulmate’s first thought of him comfort him in some way.

He only realised when he is staring at his word.

he did not know why.

Maybe because he is praised and is deem worthful to have his prince position when most of his servant did not deem him worthful.

but then he thought bitterly.

‘Why only a prince though? they can’t see him as a king too?’

Will his soulmates change their thought?

will his soulmates decide that he doesn’t worth it anymore?

Leona closes his eyes before deciding to went to his balcony.

What will his soulmates think of him after really knowing him? 

why is he is thinking about this, though? 

The moon seems ordinary today.

Leona sighed and decide to went back to sleep.

he needs the energy to study tomorrow after all.

* * *

_Even though we are distanced._

_at the end._

_we stare at the same moon._

* * *

Rook stared at his mom corpse.

“...I’m sorry, Rook.” His father voice sounds… flimsy…

Rook did not want to see his father like this.

“...what are you sorry for? there is a beauty in death, and isn’t it simply a new fascinating thing to see?” 

his father widened his eyes.

then he slapped Rook.

_Why he slapped Rook?_

Rook did not understand.

“I DID NOT TEACH YOU BEAUTY OF THIS WORLD TO BE LIKE THAT TO YOUR MOM!” his father yelled.

Ah… so that’s why.

his father shook his shoulder, while he only let himself be swayed.

“Why are you acting like that?! Why?! Your mom did not deserve your act just now! Why Rook?! Why?!” His father keeps shaking him until he seems to understand something.

his father finally stops, he hugs Rook and keeps apologizing.

and Rook’s wonder why?

between the cries in Rook’s heart.

he heard his father whispered.

_“I’m sorry…. Please don’t stop searching for the beauty of the world”_

* * *

Rook’s father saw the tears in the blank eyes.

Rook’s father understands that Rook did not mean that.

Rook was only searching for a way to numb his pain from his mother died.

so he hugs Rook, crying.

and keep apologizing.

‘ _Rook, please grant your father his wish’_

“I’m sorry…. please don’t stop searching for the beauty of the world”

_‘don’t let go of your life easily’_

* * *

Leona is faced with reality when his father died and his brother gets to be the king.

There are a lot of things in this world that we can never have no matter what effort we put into it.

He realised that at 11 years old, but he fully learned when he is 16 years old.

how stupid he is, to think he can get all those things he wanted just by working hard.

seeing how his surrounding does not care how much effort he put in, only the results, and the results he can never have because fate is a bastard like that.

and seeing his brother just easily gave him assignments, why would he do that when people don’t recognize his hard work?

_Is this his home anymore? with all those people loathed him?_

_Why did people think poorly of him just because he is a second prince?_

_Why can’t he be the first prince?_

_Why? Why? Why?_

_Why he have to through all of that just because he is a second prince?_

_Why? Why?! WHY?!_

…

…

...

… _He hates how life is unfair._

* * *

Rook sighed when his aim fled away.

"At least I got some today, enough for three days" Rook hummed and pick up his result home.

Only to find his father on the floor.

"Father!" Rook dropped all things in his hand and grab his father immediately.

 _'Calm down, Rook, you got to stay calm'_ Rook breath out and tried to feel his father heartbeat.

 _‘It's weak but it's there’_ Rook sighed in relief for a moment. He is glad that his father teaches him where to find medical help when needed before this happened.

Rook raced as fast as he can to the nearest village.

* * *

Leona lives freely when he’s in high school.

First, he beat the previous dorm leader, then he has a big room for himself.

then, he lives freely.

He did not care what his grade is anymore, he will be having fun, replacing all those years at home.

Because of that lifestyle, he failed his first years.

His brother scolded him, but who is he to care.

But he decides to not fail his class in the first year a second time because it’s annoying.

Then in the second years, he starts his lifestyle again.

that is the first time he met Rook Hunt.

* * *

Rook’s father is fine.

yeah, he is fine.

It seems that Rook’s father was just stressed…

So starting that day, Rook is the one who takes care of his father.

He hunt, he cooks, he clean.

He also writes poems and does any things that are related to art.

He started to write Journal and learn a bit of French.

He also starts watching Neige Leblanche.

he first did it to distract himself, but he eventually became a big fan.

Rook hummed the song Neige sang.

he also came to Neige fan sign!

He applies to the Night Raven College.

He got accepted.

a carriage came to pick him up.

Rook called a relative to take care of his father.

Then Rook went away.

Time to start as a new person.

And that’s also the first time he met the prince of his homeland.

* * *

Rook is _thrilled_!

why?

He got pomefiore, the dorm of beauty!

he can not wait to see what they have to offer him…

He also met Vil Schoenheit! a beauty who takes a form of a person!

ah, what an excellent day to be alive!

He walks away after they are done with the dorm, exploring the school.

and that’s when he met Leona Kingscholar.

 _‘What a beauty! really worth the title prince!’_ Rook smiled. 

“Bonjour, I am Rook Hunt from Afterglow Savanna, Ravi de vous rencontrer” Rook bowed.

The prince stared at him, then yawned.

“I don’t speak whatever language you are speaking, go away.” 

"My, how rude, I was simply saying that it’s nice to meet you” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, just go away” 

Rook stayed, still smiling.

“What?” the prince frowned.

“I was admiring the beauty you have, do not mind me”

“...everyone will mind if they get stared, are you searching for problems with me?”

“No, no, I will go, goodbye” Rook then walk away from there.

What an interesting person, he shall look more into him next time.

* * *

after done with the dorm, Leona decides that it’s a nice day to sleep in the garden.

but there will always be a disturbance in Leona’s life.

“Bonjour, I am Rook Hunt from Afterglow Savanna, Ravi de vous rencontrer”

Leona stared at this guy.

 _‘A freak from the same hometown? seriously?’_ Leona yawned.

“I don’t speak whatever language you are speaking, go away.” 

“My, how rude, I was simply saying that it’s nice to meet you” that guy laughed.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, just go away” 

The guy stayed, still smiling.

“What?” Leona frowned.

“I was admiring the beauty you have, do not mind me”

“...everyone will mind if they get stared, are you searching for problems with me?” Leona challenged.

“No, no, I will go, goodbye” The guy finally left.

Leona sighed and go back to his nap.

Little did he know, Rook will be a constant disturbance in his life.

* * *

Rook is surprised to found his tattoo has changed colour.

 _‘...But I met a lot of people from my hometown’_ Rook sighed.

now he feels stupid to introduce where he came from to everyone…

_‘oh well, I will know if they are my soulmates anyway’_

* * *

Leona stared at his hand who had changed colour.

Now that he thinks about it… how his tattoo talk seems familiar….

_No way, no, seriously, is it that freak previously?_

_But all pomefiore people have a thing for beauty_

_So it’s probably not that freak._

_right?_

* * *

Rook was staring at Leona again when Vil saw Rook.

“Why do you keep watching him...” 

“Roi du Poison! I was observing how he eats! do you know that he is very picky about his food?” 

“um, yeah, I don’t need to know that” Vil sighed.

“You do not find him interesting?” Rook tilts his head.

“No, and he’s an upperclassman, not to mention a dorm leader. if you search for problems with him-”

“No, no, I’m not, I’m just watching how he lives his life”

“Why are you so interested, anyway? Is he your soulmate?”

“Hm, now that you mention it, my tattoo changed colour the first day I’m here, so my soulmate is probably here, but I do not know who” 

“you too, huh”

“Too? so your tattoo changed colour too? how wonderful!” 

“...right, we’re probably not soulmates”

“Oui! I’m sure that we are not from the same hometown” 

“huh, I see, it’s not like you to call someone a normie after all”

“Normie?”

“Where a person taste is average and mainstream”

“Impossible, your taste is astounding!”

“I know”

* * *

When Rook is in the second year, he finally has suspicion that Leona perhaps is his soulmates.

Rook’s Soulmate Information:

  * Think Rook is a freak
  * From the same hometown
  * is a guy 
  * In the same school... 



Rook sighed, it seems it’s impossible.

oh, and he is the vice dorm leader now, with Vil being the dorm leader.

"...Do you think you will be happy if you date your soulmates, Roi du Poison?" Rook asked.

"...Who am I to know" Vil sighed.

"Then, do you already have a suspicion of who your soulmates are?"

"...Yes"

"May I know who it is?" Rook wonder, who is so lucky to have Vil as their soulmates?

"Isn't it proper to reveal yours first before asking?"

Rook laughed, Vil is smart, Rook like that about him.

"Please don't mind my etiquette previously, yes, I do have suspicion on who Are my soulmates" 

"and you won't tell me who it is?"

"Forget that I've asked, Roi du Poison" Rook hummed, he didn’t want to tell people his prediction.

they stayed quiet for a while, busy with their activity.

well, that is before Rook decides to broke the silence once more.

"I do not think that having soulmates as your date guaranteed you happiness"

"and why is that?" 

"a couple that I know, they both live happily when they are not soulmates" Rook smiled, remembering his parents.

"...Did they know their soulmates?"

"Well, one of them does… but how could I say this…" Rook paused "They used to hate each other"

"...now?"

"They don't hate each other anymore, but they agreed to not have each other" Rook sighed.

"...That makes sense"

"What does?"

"Having your soulmates and knowing your soulmates doesn't guarantee happiness"

"Well, yes, but soulmates are beautiful, aren't they?"

"...huh, perhaps, why do you ask though?"

Rook tensed.

"I just think that it's sad that some people hate each other even though they're soulmates"

"I see" 

* * *

Rook was walking by himself, admiring nature when he saw Leona.

Rook stayed where he is, feeling lucky that his eyesight is exceptionally good.

Leona is sleeping.

 _what a magnificent sight to see_ , Rook smiled, taking notes on what he should write in his journal later.

that is when he accidentally see the writings on Leona’s wrist.

usually, Leona uses a wristband to cover it, but it was not covered today for some reason.

And Rook halted when he saw the writings.

_‘What a beauty! really worth the title prince’_

The words let itself shown to the world boldly.

Rook feel lost and sick.

so he’s one of the unlucky people to have someone who hates him as his soulmates.

Rook saw him shift, so Rook ran away.

* * *

Leona groaned awake as he feels like he’s being watched.

When he saw Rook moving away, he sighed and went back to sleep.

nothing special.

* * *

Rook feel fatigued.

he did not know why.

He already has a suspicion, so why does he feel it just now? 

Rook tried to regain himself.

He doesn’t feel great but he has to act normal.

if he suddenly stops stalking Leona now, everyone will get suspicious.

He sighed, _he regrets his amazing eyesight now._

_No! He doesn’t regret anything, he can’t regret anything._

_his father wouldn’t like it._

After all, there's beauty is misery.

* * *

"You have suspicion on who's your soulmate right?" Vil suddenly asked Rook when they are taking care of their nail.

Rook blinked then laughed, feeling surprised.

"Not suspicious now, I know he is my soulmates"

"He?"

"Yes, he"

"...alright, I won't ask who, but how do you feel if your soulmates… dislike you?"

Rook feel a stab in his heart.

does Vil know?

Rook stared at Vil, his body tense.

"...Because I feel my soulmates dislike me"

oh.

_oh!_

Rook laughed.

"Roi du Poison, my soulmates hates me" Rook smiled.

he can see how Vil blinked, surprised.

"Well… how do you feel?"

Rook hummed.

"It hurts, but I can manage"

Vil sighed.

"You're not helping, you know"

"I do not intend to make you feel that way, I apologize"

"No, you don't need to"

Rook hummed and went back to his nail.

* * *

Time pass by.

And Rook became a third year.

* * *

_"Have you ever thought of revealing yourself to your soulmates?" Vil asked Rook once._

Rook stopped brushing his hair _._

_What's with Vil with all this question anyway?_

_Well, he is sure Vil is not talking about him and Leona._

he sighed.

"I don't think so" Rook tilt his head "I do not know If I will ever be brave enough for that"

"You are brave enough to stir up problems with Savannaclaw but you don't want to reveal yourself to your soulmates?"

Rook laughed.

"You should have known that it's hard to reveal anything to your soulmates if your soulmates dislike you"

Rook paused.

"especially if they hate you"

Vil seems like he didn’t like that answers but he doesn’t say anything.

* * *

Rook was practically bouncing in joy on his way to watch the stargazer event.

A chance to see _Idia Shroud_ away from his room! who is he to miss that? 

Well, that is before he saw Vil.

“Roi du Poison! greetings! What are you doing here?” 

Now that Rook stared harder, he can see a different look on Vil…

a gloomy look?

“Roi du poison?” 

Vil snapped back to reality and stared at Rook.

“What are you doing here?” Vil sighed.

“You were staring at nothing, so I was concerned. Come on, let’s go to see the stargazer dance” 

“...yeah, let’s go” 

Rook still can’t shake this weird feeling he got from Vil.

why does he feel like Vil is upset? 

Why Vil is upset though?

* * *

So Leona has to go back to his hometown.

Because the magical thing to know who his soulmate is already available.

as much as Leona hated going back home, it’s a family tradition, and that bastard smartly uses his wife to get him back home. 

Leona yawned, at least no school for one week.

When Leona just about to step into the mirror, he saw a familiar blonde.

But he doesn't care.

Leona jumped through the mirror.

* * *

“...This magical thing… want my blood?” Leona repeated.

“Yes! just one drop is fine!” Farena nodded.

“...this is not going to do anything weird… right?”

“No, of course, no, I’m not like that… anyway, once you found your soulmate, please play with Cheka”

“haha, yeah no” Leona poke his finger with a needle then let it drop to the weird thing.

The weird thing let out a weird noise then start shining.

Then, a hologram is formed, of Rook Hunt.

Rook fucking Hunt.

“What the fuck” 

“Language! well? do you know who he is?”

“...He’s like two years younger than me” 

“18 years old? not a minor then”

“...No, No way I’m going to marry that freak” Leona shook his head.

“...freak? what’s going on with you two?”

“Huh?! He stalks me when he was just a first-year”

“Oh, cute”

“Cute?! It’s not!” Leona growled.

_What the hell is cute with stalking? Is this how moral is nowadays??_

“Didn’t he praise you when he saw you the first time?” 

“..disgusting”

Farena stared at him, but his stare seems like he's pitying him. 

_Huh? why?_

“...I’m sorry Leona, I don’t want to do this, but…”

“But what?”

“...you have to get married to him”

“Hah?! I said no”

“...well, you don’t get a say in this…”

“Why not? is it because I’m the second-”

“No! of course not! even I married my soulmate…”

“...No”

“...then will you at least wait for him to reject it?”

“He will accept it, no”

“Do you already have someone you like?”

“No”

“Then, 2 years of marriage?” 

“Hah? a school with him is already horrible”

“How about getting him as your formal partner? so you guys can live differently? why are you so upset with him anyway?” 

“Ugh, discussing with you is making a headache for me, I’m leaving”

“Perfect timing, Cheka is waiting for you” A female voice is heard

“...greetings’

“Hello, why don’t you take your brother's offer?”

“...why should I?” 

“Because that is the most offer that has a less negative result. you still follow tradition, you get to make a deal with your soulmates, you get to live peacefully. if you rebel, it will certainly be difficult” 

“...I see”

“Then, we’re going to visit your school!” Farena exclaimed. 

“What, No!” 

“But we need to meet him?”

“I don’t want the whole school to know about this” 

“Eh? but the whole country will know anywa-”

“....at least, until it was announced in this country”

“You will invite him, right?”

Leona closes his eyes, feeling sick.

“...yes, okay, fine, I will” Leona sighed.

“...so we can’t?”

“No”

“...alright, you can go talk with your soulmate, who is it again?”

“...Rook Hunt”

“Okay then, you can go back, don’t forget to play with Cheka”

“...You know what, I’m going back to school”

“What? no.. you have to stay for one week after ritual..”

“Ugh, I’m going” 

* * *

Leona finally escape hell after one week,

He doesn’t feel like talking to Rook right after he just escaped his hell, so he’s just going to have fun.

Rook does not know that he is his soulmate anyway, why would he quick up his doom?

* * *

1 month after the stargazer event, Rook can see Vil becoming more upset.

not just upset, he can feel disappointment and bitterness everywhere.

“Roi du Poison” Rook decides he can not leave this like this.

“...what is it?” 

“Is there something that has been disturbing you? I can feel your sorrowful aura from far away? you have been like this for like one month… I perhaps can help you if you let me” 

“No, I- no, I don’t need your help” Vil sighed.

“ah, I see…”

“I’m going to Science class, bye”

Rook simply smiled and waved.

Though Rook’s gut feeling tells him that there’s something about Vil’s soulmates.

* * *

Rook was tasked to bring Leona back to class because this class is not the kind you can skip.

Rook tried to remember all of Leona’s sleeping spot, the last resort is probably Savannaclaw.

Rook decides to wipe out other option that won’t fit the criteria he has.

It left him some choice, but he decided to check out the botanical garden first.

Ah! there he is!

Rook hide his breathing then approach the sleeping lion quietly.

“Roi du Leon!” Rook clasped his hand together.

Leona flinched before glaring at Rook.

“...What are you-”

“You are required in class”

Leona stared at Rook, Rook only smiled even though he knows that the stares mean _‘seriously? you’re asking_ **_me_ ** _to go to class?’_

“Well, this class is probably the type you can not miss if Trein-sensei is sending me to get you”

Leona frowned but he decides to stand up and walk away, Rook following right behind.

“...why are you following me?”

“To make sure you go to class” 

Leona doesn’t talk anymore, only fasten up his walk.

Rook, of course, fasten up his walk too.

“Can you, stop?” 

“Well, Roi du Leon, I am a member of your class, so apparently, no” 

Leona sighed, giving up, and just walk normally again.

Rook smiled, for a while, he forgets all the problems he has with Leona.

_it was just them, walking toward class, while the wind blows for them_

* * *

Rook is worried about Vil.

Do you remember when Vil is just standing in front of a room?

Vil seems like acting weird nowadays.

Rook frowned, decided to point out something that he realises just now.

“...Roi du Poison, do you realise that we haven’t seen Roi de ta Chambre for this whole month?” 

Vil dropped his brush, surprised.

“You notice?”

“Well, it is my job to see someone’s habits, but I haven’t seen Roi de ta Chambre in flesh for one month while I usually saw him at least twice a month but he disappears completely this month”

Rook was bewildered when Vil broke his brush.

“Roi Du Poison?”

Vil snapped to reality.

“No, no matter, It’s fine” Vil sighed.

Rook know it’s not, but Rook decides to let it go in the meantime.

* * *

Rook smiled as he spied on Jade.

He knows Jade realises him.

He knows Jade is entertaining him by acting didn’t know.

He chuckled, wondering what is Jade next move if he keeps spying on him. 

but he decided to back off after Floyd notices him because it will be a quite dangerous situation, He was wondering about the first years beast-man who takes after wolves, but Vil said to not spy on him. 

_Oh well, since when Vil’s word be able to stop him anyway?_

So he hummed, jumping a bit as he walks away eagerly.

And coincidently (not like Rook was searching for him anyway, _definitely not_ ) he met Jack.

He makes sure carefully that the distance is enough to spy on him and to not make him notices

_He was talking to Leona? Huh, that’s not stopping Rook either from spying on Jack. Rook has learned to control and suppress his feeling, so it doesn’t matter._

_kidding, did he want to take a break? sure as hell, he sighs._

_Now that he thinks about it, it’s been a long time since he met Neige again, are there any fans meet? can he get out of school for that?_

_Or should he sneak into RSA? he’s sure it’s okay, especially that Chenya that Rook caught multiple time but ignore._

_Great idea, Malleus doesn’t care about Chenya, will the powerful one there be the same?_

_He should_ -

“Oi, bastard, how long you’re going to stare at us?” 

_oh, he’s too busy with what’s in his mind that he fails to notice them getting close. Rook also realises he hasn’t been smiling, huh, he has to get out from here as soon as possible, how dare he get not focused when he hunts, his father would be ashamed!_

…. _.well, not like he’s here to see him anyway, not just that, he can’t even get out of be_ -

“Oi!” 

Rook caught back to reality before smiling.

“Roi Du Leon and Monsieur Howl! What can I may help you with?”

“Hah? You’re the one who stares at us so suddenly?!”

“Do not mind me, I was simply observing Monsieur Howl because I want to see if his behaviour matched with what I have in mind.” 

“Me?” Jack growled, he did not like that he attracts this hunter interest.

“Yes! so as I said, do not mind me” 

“you think you can run away after being spotted? you should-”

“Jack, ignore him” Leona sighed.

“H- huh?”

“It’s not worth it playing by his game”

“How cruel” Rook can’t help but chime in. when the two glared at him, Rook finally back away then disappears.

“...huh, just ignore that guy next time you catch him staring at you, or just go to another place, playing with him is not worth it, especially with how noisy he is”

“Yes!”

* * *

Rook sighed when he gets back to his room, only to find Vil staring blankly at the door.

Should he play therapist? He’s not sure.

But Vil still stares blankly.

so Rook decides to call him.

but before Rook called him, Vil beats him to it.

“Rook” Vil called out.

Not different from usual, but what is different is Vil _hesitated._

Does that ever happen?

“Oui, Roi du Poison?”

“Is it wrong to say to your soulmate that you don’t think they will suit us?”

Rook expression changed immediately.

just what in the hell did Vil put his soulmates through?

“Roi du Poison, even if you think so, you should just keep that thought in your head” Because Rook knows how to hurt he will be if Leona said that, even though he knows it's true.

“Ah…”

Rook hesitated before deciding to speak more.

“If our soulmates said that to you, even if you don’t like them, they-”

“I understand” Vil cut him.

Rook can feel Vil's distress from here.

So Rook decides that he have to help no matter what.

he is Vil’s trusted one anyway.

“...may I help you?”

“How will you do that?” Vil asked. Rook can feel how exhausted Vil is.

“Who is your soulmate?”

“Idia Shroud”

“I got it”

So Rook disappear.

* * *

Rook knocked at the door of Idia’s room.

This is a chance to take a peek of the shut-in room, Rook’s hunter mind said.

_“That’s disrespect” Rook whispered to himself._

The door finally opened, revealing Ortho.

“Rook-san! what are you doing here?” Ortho greeted when he see Rook.

“Monsieur doll, may I talk with your brother?” 

“Huh? but brother seems sad now…” The robot seems reluctant.

impressive, he did not know robots can act like that.

_Wait, Rook, Focus!_

“I may have just the thing to stop him from being sad”

“Okay then” Ortho finally opened the door wider.

When Rook saw Idia in bed, obvious that he is crying. Rook’s heart broke as he saw the scene. he hopes Vil still got a chance.

“Roi de ta Chambre”

Only muffled noise is heard.

Rook try again.

“Roi de ta Chambre?”

“What? I got no time for your shit” Idia groaned.

Rook frowned, how rude, but he’s here to help Vil.

“I want to talk about Vil”

“...I don’t care, we’re not having anything”

“He didn’t mean to say that”

“Haha, great, okay, now go”

“No, you have to listen to me”

“What? speak then”

“Roi du poison did not mean what he said, he loves you”

“Nice joke, if he does love me, why would he said that”

This frustrated Rook, especially when Idia himself supposed to be the best to know it.

"Because he is scared"

"..."

Rook took that as a sign to continue.

"He does love you, but he is scared about rejection. He thought you'll reject him, so he talks like that because he did not want to be seen as weak to you"

"Soulmates are supposed to be the ones where we can show our weak side, he did that just prove he didn't trust me"

"Roi de ta Chambre, no one trust easily, I know you know that perfectly. just because you are soulmates doesn't mean you will trust them with your whole heart easily"

"..."

"But he was hoping that you guys can learn to trust each other, becoming proper soulmates"

"..."

"Nothing is instant, you are smart at games so I'm sure you know that, it will take you some time to become used to a game, right? Soulmates are just like that"

Idia sits up, wiping his tears.

Rook is glad seeing that.

"...then what should I do?"

Rook smiled.

"Talk, communication is a key. I know you guys both want the same thing"

"..."

"Do not be fixated on pride, that's a key to a healthy relationship"

"..."

"Vil is in his room, you have visited it before, right?"

Rook saw Idia dashed out.

* * *

As a guest, Rook gladfully closes the door, telling Ortho what happens, and left gracefully.

It’s wrong to see others room without permission.

Rook sighed.

Of course, that’s not the case.

he simply sympathizes with Idia, he did not dare to make his life more difficult.

When Rook gets back to Pomefiore, some students stand by Vil’s room.

"Vice dorm leader!" they greeted Rook.

"Hm? What is going on here?" 

"We heard a commotion from the Dorm leader's room previously but he said it's nothing, do you perhaps know what happens??"

Ah, that must be a commotion when Vil and Idia met.

Rook smiled.

"Don't disturb the dorm leader, alright? He's busy and tired, he probably wants to get a rest"

"Ah1 We see! Alright, Vice dorm leader, have a great day!"

Rook stayed in front of Vil's room, waving his hand, then turned to stare at Vil's door.

"I'm glad at least you found happiness, Vil" Rook smile turn bitter.

but he shook his head and return to his room.

* * *

unknowingly by Rook.

That is just the start of his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter has been finished three weeks ago. 
> 
> The reasons I didn't upload it is because I'm the type to write a one-shot, I can't commit make something more than 1 chapter so I was planning to finish writing it all first then upload it. but after some thought, I decide to upload the first chapter. 
> 
> I want the first chapter to be related to the story 'Soulmates didn't have to be together, but I do love you' so it can make sense to those who didn't read it. I also want to point out that Rook's story didn't start until Vil's story finished.
> 
> I think I make Leona too bratty here, but rest assured, this stories won't be 5 chapters of Leona bashing.
> 
> (seriously, this is supposed to be a one-shot, how did it become like this)
> 
> I apologize for mistakes in this fanfiction, if you would be kindly point it out, I'll fix it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy your day!


End file.
